The Empire of Balance Into Darkness
by GhostCrystal
Summary: The Empire of Balance has become a strong force in the world for peace despite its many years of war, but now from the old ninja nations a threat is emerging that will plunge everything into darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Name: The Empire of the Balance Into Darkness

Author: GhostCrystal

Story Summary: Naruto has for many years now successfully created his empire of balance between the Jedi and surviving Sith clans, but unfortunately as much as he desires peace his empire and people may soon be brought into a war of darkness that threatens their very world thanks to those who follow the red cloud.

But his greatest feat will be forgiving those who have wronged him and discovering the truth behind his own past and its inherent darkness.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars, please support the official releases and enjoy this fan fiction.

Chapter 1,

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

The memory's flowed for him like all the others had and he felt it deep in his bones as they led him down the corridor in chains around his wrists as he could only remember the events that led to this event, it all started with his first memory of what had happened to lead to this current situation, that first event had been the invasion of the Hidden Leaf Village.

It was during these events that the Snake Sage had successfully resurrected the first and second Hokages but also the Fourth Hokage and his wife as well, and while the First and Second Hokage had been sent back to the afterlife the Snake had made a mistake in bringing back to life the Fourth Hokage and his wife as they had made a great sacrifice with their family to stop the Nine Tales Fox many years ago which had granted them their right to live again once more.

Naruto was surprised to find the one who had condemned him to this lonely life had returned, however it was the realization that they had had a daughter hidden away safely that had truly enraged him so much that he felt used and betrayed.

His resentment only grew over time as this young girl was even more favored than before and he found his onetime hero demanding more of him, but the worst had yet to come as the retrieval mission that had cost him his place in the village as well as his dream.

Just as then and now he was being leg down this quarter once more and remembered what he had been told that this punishment would teach him a lesson and that when he returned much would be revealed to him but now he needed to be humbled and his rage cooled, very few people understand what he had truly been through this was a decision that would set a new course in history in motion and the creation of the Empire of Balance that he would lead as Emperor.

But this was a another story altogether for a another time to tell, but for now he would go to pay his respects to the fall who have shaped his life and it led to this encounter as the doors are thrown open and he's brought in before the man who made him a sacrifice in the first place.

XX

A day earlier.

Jiraiya had just finished giving his report on the whereabouts of one Naruto Uzumaki's whereabouts as they had been looking for him for close to a decade, the Fourth Hokage set behind his desk reading every piece of information and smiled as he turned to one of his personal assistance and spoke, "Prepare my best ANBU operatives for action we are going to capture him and bring him back here and he's going to tell us why he did not come back all these years."

Jiraiya shook his head at his old student now the village leader and walked over to him and spoke, "It might be a good idea just let him go Minato."

"I have no intention of letting him go Sencei." Minato said.

The old pervert as some had called him let out a sigh as he then said, "Have you even read all of the report?"

"Of course I have." he said.

"And you want to chance of making the Empire of Balance an enemy?"

"It will not come to that we just get him and get out without anyone being the wiser." He says to himself and sure of the plan.

Jiraiya cannot help but feel dread as he then looks his old student in the eyes and says, "There's greatness in you Minato, but there's not an ounce of humility... You think you can't make mistakes, but there's going to come a moment when you realize you're wrong about that... And you're going to get yourself and everyone under your command killed. Is that what you want?"

Minato thought about it for a few seconds and then said, "It will not come to that you know."

"I hope you're right but don't expect me to hold my breath either."

XX

Naruto stood with a large number of his personal guards known as the Night Shades who wore jet black armor and the blue symbol of his former homeland Whirlpool upon their armor, he had been on Wave for nearly 2 days and still had not visited the graves of the two people who had shown him true courage despite some of their more questionable actions in the past, they had shown him kindness even though they were enemies at that time.

But because it was possible for his former home to find him for the lack of a better word was frightening and annoying as they had thrown him away.

He needed to take precautions and put a tracking device upon his wrist that looked like a simple piece of jewelry and nodded to his guard to tell Akima where he was headed and that he would single if he was in trouble.

With a solemn heart he made his way up to the cliff where the graves overlooked not only the great sea but also the setting sun, it was a fitting resting place for anyone.

Next he was greeted by the small set of flowers which he then picked and placed upon them as he then spoke, "Zabuza, Haku I know it's been a very long time since I last stood here and talk to you two the fact was last time was when I went to the West and started what I initially finished, so much has happened wherever do I even start?"

Naruto racked his brain thinking of where to start when he felt their presence and simply muttered, "Oh shit!"

He then rose to his full height and turned around only to be greeted by a half dozen of the Hidden Leaf's ANBU who were at this time surrounding him in a combat formation leaving him no possible escape route, and while this was bad enough to hear the footsteps of someone else made him turn and let out a small growl as the fourth Hokage came into view.

The minute Minato laid eyes on his allusive prize he swore that if looks could kill he would've been not only back to the land of the dead but boiling repeatedly in the pits of hell over and over again, he then walked forward with several of his ANBU and placed the restraints upon him and then activated to seal sending them all back to the Hidden Leaf.

What none of the ANBU had seen was the image of several of the Night Shadow troopers hiding in the background, one of them then all that's communicator and made a call, "Lady Akima."

The image of a young woman with Mandalorian armor appeared before him and spoke, "Yes soldier what is it?"

"My lady we regret to inform you that the Emperor has been taken by Leaf ANBU and what appeared to be the Fourth Hokage, we could not safely engage them without risking the Emperor what we do?"

The young woman quickly activated the controls upon her wrist and showed the tracking signal that he had activated appearing somewhere in Hidden Leaf Village, she then began to bark out orders knowing that they had to move fast if they were going to save him from what ever the Hidden Leaf had planned.

XX

Naruto was walked down a corridor of the Hokage tower in chains surrounded by several ANBU as the Fourth Hokage walked behind him and turned to one of his assistance and said, "Call for an emergency Council meeting I want them here in an hour, he has a lot to answer for."

"Yes sir right away."

XX

Akima stated on the command deck of one of the newly built sky destroyers as they become known as she gave the Empire of the chance to keep the peace more easily was also thinks to their alliance with the Land Spring the ship even existed in the first place as it moved gracefully through the sky on its course towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

One of the nine shadows then walked up to her and motioned for her to follow him as he brought to a holographic image of leaf Village showing a single point of interest in a rather large tower close to a rather unique looking mountain, the young trooper then pointed and said to her, "the tracking signal appears to be coming from this tower here, we won't know more until we can scan it, but to do that we need to be closer to the village."

"How close?" She asked.

"Too close for my liking, my lady but fortunately we will arrive at nighttime and there is a large amount of cloud cover we will be undetected for time and the smaller ships will be able to use their new cloaking systems to get close to the tower without being detected."

She nodded her head and then said, "I like this plan a lot as soon as you can get an updated plan give it to us, we need know the layout of this building as soon as possible until all who were going that we are to use stun only no lethal force."

The man nodded his head bowed and said," Sir, yes Sir."

XX

Naruto found himself being taken from his holding cell by armed escort and realized exactly where he was going, he then felt the vibration from his bracelet and realized that his rescuers were on their way.

All he had to do now was wait.

XX

Akima watch the two ships move into position the main gunship used its new cloaking technology to stay hidden as it waited to find an opening to fire into the building to create an opportunity to save the Emperor, at the same time they would also be working their way up to where he was taking down anyone who got in their way the time without the full lethal force.

Strapped to her side were his favorite weapons that she knew would come in quite handy in the not so distant future.

XX

the doors to the primary counsel room opened revealing not only the civilian but ninja Council sitting down behind their tables but what truly enraged and see his former friends who had betrayed him standing with their parents looking at him as if he was the villain here, 'look at them judging me of all people, well if they want a villain I guess I can play that role for time.'

The Fourth Hokage set behind the middle table with his wife and daughter correctly behind them looking almost smug as he was walked into the room, at that moment the Fourth decided to speak, "Naruto Uzumaki former Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village, you now stand before this counsel to answer the charges of desertion and disobeying direct orders that were handed to you by myself your village leader what do you have to say in your defense?"

Naruto looked at them all over before he spoke, "I do not recognize this counsel's right to hold me against my will."

The sounds of talking could be heard by everyone as they could not believe what he had just said, the Fourth Hokage was slightly surprised by this choice of words and then spoke, "I'm afraid we have every right to demand your return as that was part of your banishment clauses we put in first place."

Naruto then gave a cold smile as he then said to all of them, "Unfortunately you have forgotten that all exiles and banishment have a right to remain in said exile or banishment if they believe that returning does not suit their interests or that it may threaten their life's, and I find that both of them apply here."

Everyone in the room was surprised by this began murmuring to each other even more than before, the Fourth Hokage was surprised by this answer and decided to probe further, "You would be safe in the village, I can assure you that no harm will come to you."

"You are a terrible liar Lord Fourth, everyone here knows that because of what you've done the Akatsuki will soon be coming after me because of what you have done to me in the past to see this rather pathetic village from its doom all those years ago."

XX

Akima and special attachment of shadow troopers made a week deeper into the Hokage tower hoping to not encounter any major resistance, unfortunately somebody's blood must have not been very good as several ANBU appeared to try to engage them in the process only to receive stun bolts to the face.

Akima could only let out a curse as she realized hoping to make it to the Council room without being detected was no impossibility, "All right screw it, take down anyone who gets in your way move."

XX

Everyone in the Council room was shock to hear sounds of strange weapons being fired outside of the main doors to the room they were currently in, the fourth turns to look at Naruto who had a huge smile upon his face as the young man then spoke, "You think you're safe."

"I know that we are all safe." The fourth said.

"It is an illusion, a comforting lie told to protect you... Enjoy these final moments of peace Lord Fourth floor I have returned thinks to you, and I will have my vengeance upon you what you took from me."

The look of shock upon the fourth Hokage's face was almost priceless, "I took nothing from you, I am trying to help you."

"No... You are not." After saying these words he then held up his hands and with the shock of everyone in the room they simply unlocked and fell to the floor as she then entered a combat since they had never seen before as the doors were literally blown off their hinges revealing a large number of men in strange black armor and woman who had rather unique looking, as well who threw him to strange looking cylinders which he then caught without much problems at all if any inactivated and revealing look like sword blades made of light, one red one blue.

Naruto then looked the fourth in his eyes and said, "So, shall we begin?"

Right at this moment the smaller ship that had dropped off the troopers allowing them to infiltrate our came into view only for the strange warrior swatch it literally be shot down thanks to a large toad hitting it sending it flying into the building, the pilot was able to safely eject them come crashing through one of the Windows to safety only to look at the potential battle that was about to erupt.

Kushina could not believe her eyes that she was actually looking at a Lightsaber being held by the one she had been waiting to see again now had a look of hate upon all of them and then realized partially why, she then reached out to the force and grabbed the blue blade away from its owner surprising him the process as the two of them ran into an instant battle the room was filled with the sounds of fighting between the two groups.

The two people building the light sabers proved to be equally matched and harden thanks to wars they had been in which had honed much of their skills the process, however before anyone could do anything else the building was rocked by a strong explosion from the downed craft which destroyed a good chunk of the tower in the process.

At this point in time the other gunship and moved into position and began firing into the room hoping to give their comrades the cover they needed to escape, most everyone else was running for cover scared to death even though rookies who had never experienced this kind of combat in their life and also remembered their former comrades haunting words as he combated the fourths wife ultimately stretching his handout sending her flying back and hitting a wall hard giving him and several of the troopers the time they needed to get aboard the gunship.

The last person to leave was Akima herself unfortunately she underestimated the redheaded woman who took a swipe at her head cutting her helmet into pieces and forcing it to fall off her head, by this time the gunship was already high in the air as the rain from the clouds above begin to fall hard on the village.

The armored woman then took a hard run towards the edge and activated the jet pack and went flying high into the air, she turned around and began to fire her blasters at the woman with the blue Lightsaber hoping to keep her at bay so they could make a clean escape.

Jiraiya came running into the Council room and looked at the impressive amount of damage always happy to see that at least no one had been killed, he then walked up to the student and said, "Now we have a problem with the Empire."

End of C1

please read and review.

Star Trek into darkness, the villain and I'm not going to say who it is was a big inspiration on how Naruto addresses his enemies in this story.

I would also like to hear what you all think about the small battles that occurred in this chapter,


	2. Chapter 2

C2, That's A Big Ship

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Naruto and the Shadow Troopers assisted Akima on board the gunship, Naruto then noticed the lack of her headwear and commented upon it, "What the hell happen to you and where is your helmet?"

She gave him one of those if looks could only kill glances and then spoke, "That crazy bitch who stole your Lightsaber nearly cut my head off, luckily she only got my helmet."

He nodded to her and then walked up to the pilot and quickly gave an order, "Pilot once we are on board the Sky Destroyer informed the captain to break cover and set course for Volcano city, best possible speed."

The pilot nodded and instantly began to relay his Emperor's orders as the small gunship broke through the clouds revealing the E51 class Sky Destroyer named The Vengeance, as soon as the gunship entered the docking area of the vengeance the mighty vessel begin to move through the sky on its course to the capital of the Land of Fire.

XX

Minato could hardly believe what had occurred just a few minutes earlier as the wounded were carried out of the currently unstable Hokage tower after the attack by the Empire of balances Shadow Troopers, much to his own surprise learned that no one had been seriously injured or killed however the tower would need massive repairs thanks to their attack.

At the same time he was having a hard time trying to come to grips with what his wayward son had said to them all, and realized part of this was due to his own action all those years ago and his own pride that got in the way.

The other thing that had surprised him was his wife's hidden abilities which were awfully similar to his sons.

But before anything else could be said he watched his former Sensei walked up to him with a look that just said I told you so, he found it hard to look the older man in the eyes as he then spoke, "So do you want to hear that you were right?"

Jiraiya could only let out a small laugh as he walked up alongside his student then said, "Well I was right you know, but I get the distinct feeling that this is not over yet."

"If only I had gotten a chance to talk to him, I could have convinced him to come back home where he belongs."

Jiraiya let out a sigh and shook his head and then said to his former student, "To be honest with you Minato this was really never his home thanks to what the villagers did to him at a young age, I mean to be honest with you he's got every right to not want to come back to this village at all."

Minato then looked over to his wife to see her deep in thought holding the weapon that she had taken from their son in the conflict and realized that she knew far more than she was telling him, but before he could even start walking over to her he heard a strange kind of sound coming from the sky turned and looked up only to see the clouds parting to reveal something massive.

(The song from Tron Legacy Rectifier by Daft Punk begins playing in the background, you can go to YouTube to hear the song during this part of the story.)

Everyone in the village was now looking up at the sky in shock as the Vengeance moved through the sky no longer trying to hide its self among the clouds that still hung over a good portion of the Hidden Leaf, many of the villagers who were aware of what was taking place at the Hokage tower were now in shock as they looked up at the devastatingly powerful and yet beautiful war machine that moved gracefully through the air without a care in the world as it made its way over the village.

Jiraiya could not believe what he was seeing as they had only been stories that had been told by people who had visited both the Empire and the Land of Spring, the Sky Destroyers were among the most powerful ships that the Empire had at his disposal in case of battles against its people.

Minato and everyone in the room were at a loss for words as they never expected to see something like this flying through their skies, one of the Chunin's that was currently in the room came back to his senses and realized what course the massive ship had set and paled realizing what this could mean and shouted out for all to hear, "That things headed for Volcano city!"

Everyone in the room though their blood run cold with this realization, Jiraiya grabbed his student by the shoulders and said in a forceful tone, "Get your best ANBU together right now and get to the capital make sure that they don't kill our Daimyo for what you have done here today."

Minato came back to his senses and motioned for several of his men to follow him and watched as his wife did the same, his daughter was about to forcibly volunteer herself as well until he stopped her in her tracks, "No you stay here with Jiraiya and the rest of the rookies just in case they come back or send another ship to invade the village do you understand me?"

She nodded to her father as he walked out of the room with one of the ANBU asking him a question, "How are we supposed stop that thing sir?"

For the first time in his life Minato did not have an answer, he however felt that this was his fault in some way and he was going to do everything in his power to correct it and hopefully avoid a war in the process, "I honestly don't know any more and that we have to get to the capital as soon as possible."

Kushina was curious about something and asked her husband, "Why not just use your seals to get us there before they arrive?"

"I couldn't take the chance that someone would use that same system to hurt our countries leaders so I never installed them in the capital for security reasons and the ones I didn't use were a one-way trip destroyed after they're used to prevent them from falling in the hands of our enemies, I'm afraid to say we are going to have to go the long way... And when this is over you and I are going to have a long talk."

XX

The doors of the Vengeance's bridge opened revealing the Emperor and Akima walking in with a purpose about them that everyone on the busy sky destroyers bridge would notice without a single thought, the young captain turned to look at the Emperor as he walked home the bridge and motioned for the two women he had just been talking to just a moment ago to follow him as he gave a light bow before the man who had saved his country from disruption that was now part of the Empire.

"My Emperor we are currently en route to Volcano city as you requested, should I prepare the troops and weapons for immediate deployment?" Capt. Asked.

"Keep them on standby Capt. I want a complete scan once we are close enough to the capital as I wish to have a face-to-face with their Daimyo over this matter."

The two women walked up to him after he was done to Capt. and looked ready for orders, the two sisters were in fact the current leaders of what was left of the Jedi and Sith clans of the Empire of Balance.

Quorra and her sister Mavis shared the same mother but different fathers thinks of them being either Jedi or Sith, Quorra was raised as a Jedi while her sister Mavis was raised by her Sith father.

To the surprise of the young sisters their parents got along quite well despite being on totally opposite sides of the force, each of the clans were actually struggling for peace and to protect what little they had as many other governments wanted them to fight for their sides killing many innocents in the process despite both of their beliefs.

The two clans had engaged in battle from time to time but had always maintained a level of respect for each other that more often than not kept the peace between them and had at sometimes even married each other producing children who would decide which side of the force they would be or they would be much like the Emperor, a balanced user of force for whom there was no light or dark side.

Both of them remembered when the young man had come to their side of the world seeking to forget what had been done to him, because of the darkness in his life he had walked down the Sith Path first.

To everyone surprised though he became a rather powerful force user in no time easily gain the rink of Darth in no time at all, when one of the warlords who had kept the lands in constant war had decided to wipe out a small village that both the Jedi and Sith regularly visited and found some measure of peace among its people were threatened by this man the young Emperor to be revealed just how powerful he really was earning is full title of Darth Maelstrom that day.

But the young man admitted that he would never stop learning and also adopted the teachings of the Jedi some time later to give himself some measure of peace that had been sorely lacking in his life, with the help of many creatures that had come from the stars themselves along with the Jedi and Sith he realized that the land would never truly know peace unless something was done about this constant state of war.

The two sisters their parents and clans had pledged themselves to assist him in ending this war once and for all and to bring about a true era of peace.

That was more than 10 years ago when he had started his crusade and 12 years since he had been banished from the village they now flew over, Mavis secretly wanted to use many of the canons on board the vengeance to teach these people some manners as she would call it but did not knowing that there were still many innocents that had actually tried to help him still inhabiting this pathetic excuse for a village.

The two girls had also fallen madly in love with the Emperor as well as their Mandalorian friend Akima who also wished to restore her clan as well, much to the Emperor's dismay he was told by his counsel that many errors will be required to keep the Empire strong in the future and that he would require many wives.

The first woman to truly capture his heart and also at this time to carry one of his progeny was the current Daimyo of the Land of Spring which was officially an ally to the Empire but unofficially was now a part of it under sovereignty rules like several other territories in the Empire as well.

Quorra could sense the dark thoughts from her sister and let out a sigh knowing that some of them involved doing naughty things with their future husband right at this moment but decided to instead inquire about their current course, "Why are we even bothering to pay this man a visit my Lord?"

He turned to her and said. "I want to look in his eyes and see if he is lying to me when I ask him if he knew what his Fire Shadow was doing, plus Quorra I want to make an impression that they should not mess with the Empire... We fought for this piece long enough do not want to lose any more friends, or my potential family."

The three women nodded their heads realizing that he was right as they have all lost people and family to the tyranny of others.

End of C2

I want to hear what you all think about this story, and as for the past I'm only revealing a few things here and there about what happened to him and his people.

Also I made a decision that this world will be self-contained and that we will see very few influences from the rest of the Star Wars universe, however that does not mean that many things from that universe cannot be found on this planet as they may already be there.

After all I did mention that there are many trusting creatures you'll just have to wait and see what pops up as the story goes along, also the Akatsuki will prove to be one of the main threats in this story as well as a few other surprises from time to time please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

C3, A Little Talk

"Talking." 'Thoughts,'

XX

Naruto looked over the holographic image of the capital city of the Land of Fire known as Volcano City with a critical eye looking for anything that he could use, as the Vengeance got closer the scams got more detailed about the buildings inside the capital city which gave him a better idea of what to do when they arrived.

The young captain also stared at the holographic image and pointed to a rather large complex using his many years of experience determined their next course of action, "If I'm right sir this would be the Daimyo's residence and probably also acts as the government building for the whole City and country as well, this large part appears to be the main housing area for the Daimyo I believe."

Naruto nodded his head as one of the buyer troopers brought over a old map of the Fire Daimyo's mansion and placed it near the holographic image so that everyone on the bridge could compare them, the trooper then spoke, "This appears to be the main receiving hall where the Fire Daimyo greets his foreign dignitaries and if this old design is still somewhat accurate his main living quarters and offices are located directly behind this area."

Everyone standing around the holographic monitor studied both the plans to meet image in great detail especially as they got closer more and more holographic details were brought to light thanks to the sensors, Akima however was still frustrated that they had to get so close in order to use scanners in any great detail, "I can't believe that the scanners can't give us more details any sooner we have to keep getting closer and closer to a potential enemy."

The captain understood her feelings and decided to give at least some good news, "I understand your concerns Lady Akima but the more advanced sensors are still in development at this time however the vengeance is equipped with the best sensors in the entire fleet, and judging by the skins will arrive in about 15 min. however we will have more detailed scans of the entire area especially the mansion in about 5 min. time."

Naruto had to admit that he was impressed that the new sensors were that powerful and accurate, he also studied the holographic image and the plans before him and looked at the grand receiving and had a sudden idea... He had a wonderful awful idea.

Everyone around him instantly knew that look and had a sudden shiver of fear ran up their spines as he then said, "Prepare the snipers and troopers for action the moment we arrived and I want you two there as well that goes double for you Akima."

The captain became curious knowing that some of the Emperor's plans had at times been known as overkill too many and he blamed it partially on the fact that the young leader had once been a prankster and decided to ask a much-needed question, "If I might be so bold Sir what exactly were you planning to do?"

Naruto turned to the young captain and gave a wicked smile as he then pointed at a small part of the holographic image and then spoke, "You see this small balcony area?"

"Yes sir I do!"

"Well we are going to drive right up to it and say hello but, we are going to do it my way."

XX

the Fire Daimyo set behind his desk doing the one thing that every man of power seemed to dread doing, the paperwork.

As he continued to read report after report or to either approve or deny things put before him he began to secretly wish for something anything to distract him from this current activity.

Well it be said that the universe and the Force sometimes give you exactly what you want even if it's over the top, that moment came running in as one of his subordinates carried a single piece of paper with the look of dread about him.

"My, my what has you in such a state?" Fire leader asked.

The young assistant handed the Fire Daimyo the report to read, the surprise upon his face was hard to miss as he read about the sudden attack upon the Leaf Village by none other than the Empire of Balance.

"Is this accurate?"

"Yes sir but we have yet to receive any more from our contact in the village, it would appear that they were quite desperate to get Mr. Uzumaki back." The young assistant said.

The Daimyo also nodded his head at this then said, "for what little we have in this report may show went to overkill status, I mean they couldn't have bothered to try to negotiate for his release... I mean it's not like the Hokage kidnapped the Emperor or something."

Right at that moment they began to hear a rumbling like sound and many voices screaming out in shock, the Fire Daimyo then proceeded to get up from behind his desk and make a long run to the balcony at the main observance all to see what was going on.

He had to admit wall the hall was rather large and could accommodate a great many people both for meeting foreign dignitaries and hosting great events for both the wealthy and the common man he had to admit the room was just too damn big and felt winded just crossing the distance to the balcony itself.

Upon reaching the balcony he was greeted with a rather unique site seeing what looked to be a Sky Destroyer of the Empire of balance moving through the air of the capital which out a care in the world, however upon closer examination he realized that the large ship seemed to be coming right at the balcony itself and was not reducing speed at all.

Although he was not experienced in any form of combat from you a not too make a run for it realizing that the ship had every intention of ramming right into his home and shouted for all to hear, "everyone run right now, it's coming right for us."

Everyone in the room immediately began to run from the servants to the ninja and samurai knowing that this was their only shot to stay alive as the ship continued to come at them on its insane collision course, once they were halfway across the the impact of the Sky Destroyer was both heard and felt as the sound of crumbling stone and mortar came crashing down as the ship continued to plow through the room not caring for any in its way.

One of the many statues and was nearly 3 stories tall was also grand and destroyed hitting the ground hard and bouncing off the ships metal hole as it continued to enter the large room only stopping a few feet from the Fire Daimyo's throat itself.

By this time the room was beginning to fill with fire country samurai ready to defend their leader who was hiding behind his throne in total shock at what had just occurred realizing that the Empire must've been quite angered by what the Fourth Hokage had done.

In several of the upper areas of the room that were defensive balconies for the samurai warriors who were trained in archery but there arrows to bear in case they were needed, part of the ship seemed to open revealing a dark interior was no lights present.

The archers became even more concerned and the hold back ready to fire at a moments notice, however before they could even let their arrows why they were hit by a stun laser shot from a sniper blaster falling harmlessly to the ground unconscious but alive.

Everyone in the room was even more shocked by this as a large number of night shadow troopers exited the ship their weapons ready for combat at a moments notice, leading them with the current leaders of the Jedi and Sith clans.

Quorra immediately activated her blue Lightsaber keeping it ready for any kind of threats as her sister Mavis activated her red double bladed Lightsaber and was just itching to show these people what she could do, Akima walked down the ramp with a new comment upon her head and a blaster in one hand and the specially made black Lightsaber that had been given to her clan in the other.

However it was the form of Naruto Uzumaki walking into the room that sent a level of fear up in everyone present as he seemed to have in air of superiority about him and look that he meant business, one of the ninjas who was present in the room also recognized him and numbered his leaders orders and also felt a bit superior to him always going on about fate.

Neji wishing to complete the orders that have been given to them made an immediate decision to capture the target before him ignoring the odds against them believing that they would win, "Naruto Uzumaki by order of the Fourth Hokage you want to surrender and accompany us back to the Hidden Leaf Village where you will stand trial for your desertion... You cannot fight fate."

Naruto gave Neji a rather cruel smile as he then gave his orders, "if any of the samurai even move any of their muscles in the way take them down but do not kill them in my understood."

All throughout the room the troopers could be heard shouting out their compliance with the orders, Naruto then said, "But leave him for me, I need to beat something up anyways."

Both Neji and one of the many samurais could not handle the stalemate and made their moves running at the troopers and their current target, before they even got 5 feet the troopers had opened fire stunning all of them into the ground.

Neji on the other hand thought that his perfect defense and his improved skills would be enough to incapacitate his target only to become more frustrated as he could not even land a single hit upon his opponent only to be hit several times and so fast that he could not keep up with his opponent.

Naruto continued to toy with his opponent for a bit longer but sensed through the force that soon he would be much more difficult to defeat and decided to simply and did I force grabbing him in a choke hold looking him into the air and then repeatedly slamming him into object after object until finally hit the ground so hard that bones could be heard breaking from the impact.

However he was not done as he then shot out some force lightning incapacitating his opponent completely without killing him in the process, as soon as this was done he then walked up and with a wave of his hand sent the throne flying into a wall revealing the frightened Fire Daimyo.

The Fire Daimyo managed to regain some of his courage as he brought himself to his full height and then looked the young man right in the eyes, "Do you have any idea what you have done young man?"

"What have I done? Oh that's right I basically drove my big ass sky destroyer into your home just to make a point about screwing around with the Empire and its people!"

The fire time you still felt as if he was somewhat still in control, "You are not part of the empire boy, you were part of this countries ninja forces and still under my command and that of the Fourth Hoka."

The Fire Lord could not finish his statement as he felt a pressure around his throat and found them stop being lifted in the air, he noticed that Naruto had his left hand extended up in the air in a clinching motion and looking right at the leader with a look of total hatred and discussed upon it, "I am no longer part of this country and I no longer answer to that man either."

With this said so that all could hear it he then released the old man from his grip and put him on the ground gently as he then walked up to the Fire Lord and then said, "The day I was banished I made the decision to forever remain in my banishment as I have no reason to return to this land what so ever."

"Then why are you here doing this?" The Fire Lord asked of him.

"That's simple, I want you to know just who your Hokage kidnapped and if you knew anything about it?"

The Daimyo nodded his head and realized that there was no point in line since he had given no kinds of authorization for this kind of operation and realized just how dangerous it was to mess with the Empire after what he had just seen, "I know nothing about what he has planned for you and have only just learned about your apprehension a few moments before you basically ran to ship into my home."

Naruto nodded his head knowing that the Fire Lord was telling the truth, even spoke to the frightened leader hoping to get what was happening over with, "Just for your information I am the Emperor of the Empire of Balance and if you're Hokage had your blessing in trying to kidnap me this would have been a declaration of war between our nations."

"We are not so easy to beat boy, you had surprise on your side but it won't happen again,"

Naruto then pulled a small piece of metal off of his belt and activated it showing a holographic image of the captain who immediately came to attention, "My Lord what are your commands?"

"Fire fire the main battery upon the signed target at only 5% power."

"Yes sir, prepared to fire."

The fire daimyo became concerned as Naruto we need out one of the walls that was no longer there to a small building still under construction, everyone in the room watched as the Vengeance main battery opened fire destroying the building in the process.

"Remember that was only 5% of this ships over all firepower and don't worry we made sure no one would die I'm not a monster but you should know that every single person in my military has had more than five years of total war experience in comparison to both your samurai and ninja so do not test me because if you do threaten either me or anyone I care about ever again... I and the Empire will not hesitate to walk over your cold corpses to retrieve them, do I make myself clear?"

The Fire Daimyo could only nod his head in understanding as Naruto then said, "good now the chest that is coming out of my ship will pay for the damages to your home I hope, and we will negotiate a peace treaty at a mutual location like land of iron in two weeks time or to prefer we just go to war?"

"No your terms are quite acceptable, there is so much to tell you."

"At the moment I don't want to hear it." With that said he and the rest of his troops boarded the sky destroyer as to chest were left with a enough money to easily rebuild the house of the fire daimyo without any problems whatsoever.

Everyone in the room then heard the sounds of rumbling once more as the ship literally pulled out of the fire mansion and set course towards home.

XX

the leaf ninja team that had been put together was so more than 20 min. from the capital when they saw the sky destroyer leaving. Realized they might already be too late but had to push on knowing that they had to know if they were at war.

End of C3

I would like to hear what you all think about this particular chapter, and also if any of you saw that fit with the sky destroyer basically ramming into the building coming or not.

Please read and review.


End file.
